Two Words
by StarrySea
Summary: You have been granted permission by the gods to write a letter of two words to anyone you know. Hermes will make sure they receive the message in whatever manner that may be. Two words, that's it. Choose them wisely." Chapter 7: Silena
1. To Percy

**_(December)_**

Annabeth walked back into her cabin and threw her knife onto her bunk. A white envelope sat on her pillow; she frowned and picked it up. Her name was stamped in block letters on the front. She ripped it open to find 2 slips of paper. One was a letter, of sorts.

DEAR ANNABETH CHASE: DAUGHTER OF ATHENA:

YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO WRITE A LETTER. TWO WORDS TO ANYONE YOU KNOW. 

THE GOD HERMES WILL MAKE SURE THEY RECEIVE THE MESSAGE, IN WHATEVER MANNER THAT MAY BE.

TWO WORDS. THAT'S IT, PICK THEM WISELY.

The next page was a blank index card with "_TO_:" and "_FROM_:" stamped on it. She had no doubt to whom she would send the words.

**To**: Percy Jackson

**From**: Annabeth Chase

_Come home._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(May)<strong>_

Percy walked down the road. Different radio stations blared from every shop or restaurant. Everyone walked around him and looked at him like he was a homeless wild child, which he pretty much was. Suddenly all of the music or talk from the speakers was cut through with two words in a girl's voice.

"Come home."

Then the stations resumed their cacophony.

The girl's voice gave him the memory phantom pains. It was so familiar but he had no clue how he knew it.

"Come home" it said.

Two words. Come home. Come home. Come home.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a new and very random idea of mine. You can expect frequent updates, since the chapters are so short. And it's always going to be the character writing the letter then the delivery to the other character. <strong>

**Thoughts on this?**


	2. To Jason

Reyna walked into Jason's vacant room. Cluttered desk, messy floor, and the sheets askew. It was like he had left this morning for breakfast and forgotten to clean, but he hadn't it had been much longer.

She walked over to the desk and something caught her eye: an envelope with her name stamped on the front. She grabbed it and ripped it open. Thank the gods, maybe it was some sort of clue to where he had disappeared to. Something obvious that she had overlooked on a million futile searches.

But it wasn't.

Inside were two slips of paper, a letter and something that looked like an oversized gift tag.

REYNA: PRAETOR OF THE TWELFTH LEGION:

YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO WRITE A LETTER TO ANYONE YOU CHOOSE. THE LETTER MAY ONLY BE TWO WORDS AND THE GOD MERCURY WILL DELIVER THE MESSAGE, IN WHATEVER MANNER THAT MAY BE.

TWO WORDS. THAT'S IT, PICK THEM WISELY.

Reyna looked up from the page and around the room. Buckshot beams of grey sunlight filtered through the blinds. And the dust that had gathered on everything seemed to be much more visible, as if silently whispering: _"he's gone, Reyna. He's gone."_

It was all so wrong.

She picked up one of his pens.

TO**:** _Jason Grace_

FROM: _Reyna_

**What happened?**

Jason and Piper stood on the edge of the beach, hands intertwined. A breeze blew across the water making patterns in the sand.

Jason thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but in the sand was plainly written:

WHAT HAPPENED?

A figure was standing at the end of the message, black hair blowing back in the wind. She was clearly looking right at him, as if she was asking the question. Something about the apparition made him let go of Piper's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Piper, don't you see it?"

"What?"

"The words in the sand, and the girl."

"A girl?"

"Right there!" He pointed to the beach which was now completely empty and back to normal.

"Um, Jason, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook his head. But, he had the weirdest feeling that he hadn't imagined any of it.

What _HAD_ happened?

That was something they all wanted to know.


	3. To Bianca

Nico di Angelo woke up with an envelope in his hand. He squinted in the dim light of the Labyrinth and opened it.

Enclosed was a letter offering him a chance to send a letter to anyone he wanted if he could make it two words.

Tears filled the ten-year-old's eyes as he thought of his sister.

-_Anyone you know._— The letter's words rang in his mind.

He took the other page and ran his finger through the dirt floor and managed to rub on his two words.

**WHY YOU**

* * *

><p>Bianca di Angelo didn't wake up expecting to have a message in black marker written on her hand for so many reasons.<p>

- She was a spirit and the marker shouldn't have written on air.

- No one in the underworld had solid fingers to hold anything

- Most people who wanted to tell you something would have left a note or waited until you woke up.

But on the back of her left hand, in rather sloppy writing, were two words: Why You?

"Why me?"

Was it some sort of omen? Or a question asked by enough of the living that it had come down here and made itself known? Did this happen normally after a certain amount of time in the underworld?

She pulled the sleeve of her over it and walked out into Elysium.

Why her? Because she was the only one ready.

**I wanted to make this one a bit more sad, poor Nico he seems all evil and malicious in BOTL but he's 10 he just misses his sister! NO, I didn't forget this story, I just had to do a lot of revisions on this chapter before it was readable! So here you go! Hope you liked it: please tell me what you thought! I'll take suggestions for future chapters if you have them!**

**Brace yourself for a bit of shameless self advertising: I just put up story #36 "Never Saw It Coming" rather violent freeverse: check it out.**


	4. To Annabeth

Percy shook his head. Of course the Iris message didn't work, but it had been worth trying. The mist had nearly dissipated, when it suddenly reformed and a voice spoke out of the mist.

_YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO WRITE A LETTER TO ANYONE YOU CHOOSE. _

_THE LETTER MAY ONLY BE TWO WORDS AND THE GOD MERCURY WILL DELIVER THE MESSAGE, IN WHATEVER MANNER THAT MAY BE._

_TWO WORDS. THAT'S IT, PICK THEM WISELY._

A paper appeared in his lap.

"A letter?" He asked aloud, but no one answered.

The only person that came to his mind was Annabeth. He went back into the guest room and took a pen from the desk.

_Miss You_

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked to cabin 3 for the last time before they set sail for camp Jupiter. It seemed like she needed a reminder of what <em>she<em> was really sailing for. She traced the whorls on the wooden bunk until her finger came across a textured spot.

She looked closely, to see the crudely carved words: _miss you._

It was a long shot. It was probably something she had carved back in the blank shell-shocked days when she practically moved into the cabin just to feel like she still had some of him.

But the message simply stood for hope. Hope that she wasn't missing someone who didn't miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>happy easter! <strong>

**(steal little kids' candy) XD**

**please review!**


	5. To Thalia

**Oh my gosh. I seriously haven't updated since APRIL? I am really sorry. Oh my gods. I thought... Never mind. Virtually slap me if you like... Here's a longer chapter for you. I PROMISEPROMISEPROMISE not to do that again. (two months. Gods...)**

* * *

><p>It was an everyday letter from your average gods to your typical ghost in the mythological underworld.<p>

Though you may change your mind about that statement before this is over.

The ghost? His name is Luke. Luke Castellan. And nothing about him is typical. A son of Hermes, he ran away from a mother who tried (and failed) to host the oracle of Delphi. His best friend, and fellow runaway for 2 years, had died fighting monsters so he could reach safety, then was turned into a pine tree. Luke had gone on a quest to steal a golden apple of the Hesperides and the only thing he had gotten was a nasty dragon claw: the one that marred his face. Luke stole the master bolt of Zeus and Hades's helm of darkness, ran off to raise Kronos from oblivion and crush the gods, poisoned his best friend's tree, tricked another one of his closest friends into holding up the sky as bait, bathed in the Styx, hosted Kronos, invaded camp half-blood through the labyrinth, lead an army against his former friends, struggled against the titan in his own body and had killed himself to dispel Kronos.

"A hero in the end." the judge in the gold mask had mused.

Luke gazed across the sparkling water to the three islands. The isles of blest.

_That's it, _he thought_. That's what it's all about. _

The waves lapped against the shore. A piece of flotsam was left at his feet. He bent down to see that it was an envelope, completely dry despite having been in the water moments before. Then, the envelope opened itself and a letter popped out.

Luke looked up to see if anyone else was getting visited by magic envelopes, but no one was around.

DEAR LUKE CASTELLAN, SON OF HERMES:

YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO WRITE A LETTER OF TWO WORDS TO ANYONE YOU KNOW.

HERMES WILL MAKE SURE THEY RECEIVE THE MESSAGE, IN WHATEVER MANNER THAT MAY BE.

TWO WORDS. THAT'S IT, PICK THEM WISELY.

Could anyone include _everyone_? There were so many people that his two words needed to be heard by.

But one in particular.

* * *

><p>Thalia hadn't let herself think about <em>him<em> since Manhattan. That was her silent rule. If he crossed her mind she immediately did something, anything to get him out of her mind. It wasn't that she _loved _him—gods forbid—but he couldn't be the focal point of her thinking. That would open up a big box of memories, and hurt. And feelings. Feelings that a hunter of Artemis shouldn't have.

But every rule gets broken, every line crossed. Even those with the most harsh penalties.

Thalia crossed her line when she pulled the picture out of her pack. It hadn't been intentional, she had been looking for something and the piece of paper had come up in her fingers. Herself and him. Luke. She felt like someone was prodding her heart with a sharp stick.

_He's dead now. There's nothing you can do. You have a real- family now. _

Something was smudged across the photograph. She blinked and try to wipe it away but it only got clearer.

In his handwriting, over the two of them was written I'M SORRY.

What was this? Some sort of phantom message lost in the wind?

Thalia pulled a stick from the edge of her fire and wrote her reply on the dirt. Maybe it would get to him someday.

-_I forgive you_.-

**Please review! **

**Peace, Love, PJO**

**StarrySea**

**-off to write chapter 6-**


	6. To Reyna

A fight to the death.

The last three words sent chills down Hylla's spine.

_To the death_.

She picked up the sword with a timid reverence, like she was holding it for the first time again. Though it was probably for the last.

Part of her wondered what Otera would look like as a guinea pig. That's how Circe would have done it. Why fight when you can remove your enemies the easy way?

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground as Hylla lifted her weapon. She hesitantly picked it up. At best, it was a bit of encouragement from the Amazons backing her. At worst, it was a death threat from Otera's followers, even if she were to win.

But the letter was neither. It claimed to have been sent from the gods so that she could relay a message to anyone in this world. With a single stipulation: the letter must contain only two words.

Hylla had learned to be suspicious. This was certainly very strange, since when did the gods select people to send very short letters to one another? She set the page back on the table; as she did, her ring—Reyna's ring—came loose and slid down her finger until it sat in the blank that said -_To_-. Hylla blinked, in her whole crazy life she had never once met a coincidence.

The queen of the Amazons picked up a pen and filled in her letter.

* * *

><p>Reyna dashed into the principia cursing herself under her breath. Somehow, she had managed to forget her sword and it was only minutes before evening muster. Sure, she was praetor and wasn't under centurions' command, but a leader should set the example. And the example shouldn't be showing up without a weapon.<p>

She stopped short, staring at the tables her jaw dropped. The bowl of jellybeans had somehow been knocked over onto the floor where it had shattered creating a multi-coloured mess.

She muttered a curse. That would be fun to clean up tonight.

Reyna carefully stepped over it and snatched her sword off the table. She turned back to run out when she noticed something. It wasn't just a haphazard spill, the candy formed a design it took her a moment to realise that it was two words.

_FIGHT HARD. _

Reyna had to smile. A message in the jelly beans, very ominous. Octavian could get a year's worth of stories out of this.

She nodded as if to acknowledge it, then ran her foot through it, blurring the words. Message received, by her alone.

_Fight hard, for Rome_. She thought and sprinted for the muster.

* * *

><p><strong>BIG HUGE MASSIVE THANK YOU TO: ILike2write, AtlantaJackson95, book freakz, Willholmer, PJO22, ibehappy4ever, Jayhawk24, sugarIsHEALTHY, can'tstopthebeat, sasaway FOR FAVOURITINGSUBSCRIBING! Thank you very very much! I'm glad you like my little story! :)**

**And thank you, very lovely reviewers, for reviewing! (45!)**

**Please review or message me with suggestions for future letters! I would love to hear your ideas! **

**Peace, Love, Percy Jackson**

**StarrySea**

**-nifty blue button=please review- :P**


	7. To Silena

She stands in front of the mirror. Not an uncommon practice, she is a daughter of Aphrodite after all. This time is different though. Because it could be the last time.

She immediately pushes the thought from her mind. But part of her wants it to stay. Is it innocence or incompetence when you're staring death in the face and denying it? Would it be better to completely prepare herself for the inevitable and be scared, or be ignorant and bold?

She looks down.

The armor practically hangs off her, that alone could ruin this before it even gets started. Hopefully mom could step in now, of all times with a little clothes help. She looks away for a split second to pick up the final piece of her masquerade, the Boar's head helmet. When she looks into the glass again, her reflection is obscured by two words written with what looked like motor oil, embellished with lipstick.

You're forgiven.

She staggered backwards and looked around for the artist. No Ares kid could be that stealthy.

_But, forgiven. That meant.../ She fingered the scythe charm. /How had anyone... Who found out? How?_

Unless...

She ran her finger through the U, it was sticky, greasy and it smelled. She knew that smell from days in the forge with...

"Charlie," she whispered.

But it couldnt be. She leaned forward and rested her head against the cool glass, choking back a sob.

"I'm so so sorry."

And the answer echoed back again, like he knew what she was thinking: you're forgiven.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. The helmet fit better than expected.

She looked back on her way out the door, only to find that the words had vanished.

They had served their purpose, though. Two little words inside her, echoing her quickening heartbeat as she left for the battle.


End file.
